Snowmen
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Anna was in desperate need for a friend. Jack just happened to come along. An Anna x Jack Frost story, a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Snowmen.**

_An Anna x Jack Frost story_

Anna was bored. Her sister Elsa had once again declined her request to build a snowman. It was the first snow of the winter and she'd been so excited, so sure that this time, they would do it like they were children. However, the door to Elsa's room stayed shut.

The strawberry blond girl strolled through the halls, pondering if she would get in a lot of trouble, if she went out alone. She deemed it fine and climbed onto the windowsill for a better look of the world. Arendelle was beautiful.

"I'll go!" she whispered in excitement and jumped back to the floor. Giving in to temptation, she ran to her sister's room.

"Elsa!" she knocked on the door. "Let's go build a snowman!" There was no reply. Anna sighed and turned to go, her only white strand of hair falling out of her braid. It escaped her notice that the nearest window to her slowly frosted and a boy's pale face peeking through it.

* * *

Jack Frost had been to Arendelle many times, but not once before had he bothered to visit the lonely castle. This time, however, he had heard the townspeople talk about the two princesses living there and curious to have some royal fun, he'd asked the wind to take him there.

The girl he'd seen through the window exited alone and when she started gathering snow for a snowman, her smile wavered. Frost landed next to her. Peeking over her shoulder, he grinned and froze the ground. Anna didn't notice the ice and fell, hitting her head.

"Ow," she cried, standing up again. Jack pinched her cheeks, which immediately reddened. "Who did that?" she called out childishly, but there was no one around. Jack made faces at her and created a small road of ice, before giving her a slight push. Anna slipped again and tumbled forward, sliding over the frozen stones. She giggled, letting it go as it did. Jack grinned, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He flied forward, sprinkling snow over the girl's head and widening the icy path, which ended with a pile of snow. Anna landed in it.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" she exclaimed, jumping quickly up. She brushed the snow off and hugged herself, trying to stop the shivering. Her gloves had come off and her fingers were turning red.

Jack stared at the freezing girl with a newfound fear. Whenever he'd played with other villagers, there was always someone to get the children back to warmth in the end. Anna was out alone.

"Come on!" he muttered. "You're cold. Go back inside then!" As sad as it made him, Anna's adorable sneeze made him want to protect her.

Anna put on her gloves and ran to her unfinished snowman. She tarted packing up the snow. Frost facepalmed and froze the road to the castle's door. Wind pushed Anna on it and the young man made sure she reached it safely.

The girl jumped up, looking slightly angered. "No!" she yelled. "Let me finish my Olaf!" Frost turned to look at the snowman and started finishing it up. Anna stared at the snow moving by itself and giggled, running forward.

"Will you come again?" she asked eagerly. Frost threw a snowball at her.

"I'll take it as yes," she grinned. Another snowball flew her way, but she managed to duck before it hit her.

"Okay, I'm going!" she laughed, backing away slowly. Jack watched her go with a tiny smile on his face, glad the girl couldn't see it.

Anna turned to him, before entering. "My name is Anna," she smiled sweetly. "What's yours?" Frost's answer went unheard.

* * *

After a long time, Anna was genuinely happy. She finally had a friend! During the dinner with her parents and Elsa, she could not wipe off the ridiculous smile Jack had brought.

"What's got you so cheerful, Anna dear?" her mother inquired. A pea fell off Anna's place, escaping her fork.

"I played with the Winter Man," she said, leaning under the table to pick the unfortunate vegetable up. "We built a snowman."

"You mean Jack Frost," Elsa stated calmly. "From that one story you loved." Anna nodded, recalling the name.

"_Jack Frost,_" she grinned. "Right. I forgot. I played with the Jack Frost."

"It's just a story, Anna," her father said gently. The girl nodded absentmindedly. The smile didn't leave her face for a second. She finished her dinner quietly, which was rather unusual for her. When she returned to her room later with a mug of hot chocolate, she knew in her heart: Jack Frost was real.

* * *

Jack didn't want to go. He finished Anna's snowman (and a few more), but even though the night was falling, he had not stepped out of the castle's grounds. He flied around, checking in through the windows. When he was making his last tour, he noticed an open window. He flew closer and yes, there she was.

Anna. She was sitting on her bed, wrapped in blankets and she was holding a cup of chocolate. It was still steaming.

"Anna!" he whispered, flying in. "You shouldn't keep the window open in winter. You'll catch a cold."

"Close it then," she snickered. Jack froze, hearing her talk to him.

"You see me?" he was baffled, but closed the window behind him. "How?" he stood near it, looking as if he had been caught causing mischief. Anna grinned and called him closer. Jack flew, landing right in front of her. Their noses were almost touching.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she whispered, her breath evaporating in the cold. Jack was speechless.

"Jack Frost," he whispered back, eyes shining. "That's my name." He was mesmerized by Anna's eyes. "And yes, I would like to build a snowman."

**End of Part One **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing.**_ KC Pendragon, I completely get why people ship Jelsa, but you're right. Anna and Jack fit. However, I'm keeping this fic three-shot like planned originally. (That doesn't mean I won't start a longer Jana story!) Thanks for your review!_

**Snowmen.**

_Part two._

"Magic doesn't exist," Elsa stated. They were once again sitting in the eating hall and although Anna refused to believe her words, it strung in her heart. She grinned, but her smile wavered.

"Of course it does!" she exclaimed back. "There's magic everywhere! In everything! Even in Jack!"

"Jack Frost is imaginary," the blond replied coldly, cutting elegantly the food on her plate. Anna's face flushed.

"Jack is real!" she cried hotheadedly. "And so is love! There is magic in love!" Their parents exchanged worried glances, as Anna jumped up. Without a word, she began to run as soon as the dining hall's doors closed. She passed the servants, hurriedly tip-toeing up the stairs. Up to the highest tower of the castle.

"Jack!" she called out of the window.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Anna?" a voice asked cheerfully behind her. Anna smiled from ear to ear. Jack was already there.

"Jack!" she was elated. "Will you show it to me today?" She grabbed his hands and twirled around the room, him flying in the air. He was smirking.

"Show you what?" he pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what!" Anna whined. "Your magic!" Jack landed on the old cot at the other side of the room and played with his staff.

"I have absolutely no idea, what you're talking about, Anna," he looked at the wall of stones, but a smile was evident on his face. When Anna reached him, grabbing him by his shirt in a pleading way, snow fell over them. The girl giggled.

"Jack!" she laughed happily. "Show me the flowers! Please!" Her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, for she was wearing her dress only. Jack obeyed her wish, frosting the wall behind himself. Anna crawled closer to peek over his shoulders.

"Whoa!" she gasped. "They're still as beautiful as ever! I wish I could keep them."

"You can always try bottling them up," Jack teased her. Anna turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Is that even possible?" she asked curiously. The boy burst to laughter.

"Sorry, no," he chuckled and Anna smiled along. "So, sweet cheeks," he patted her face, "when are we going to build another snowman?"

"Mama and papa are going on a trip soon," she confessed, biting her lip. "I'm a little scared of being home with only Elsa. It's so lonely! I wish she'd come out of her room more." Despite their small argument, Anna still wished her sister would talk to her more often than just during the meals.

Jack listened to her and kept his sarcastic comments to himself. During the years he had known Anna, she had grown into a beautiful young lady. But she was still shorter than him and it gave him a wonderful advantage.

"Jack!" Anna cried when a snowball hit her, but laughed, when he saw his mischievous smirk.

"How about we show Elsa some magic, Anna?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you too much of a chicken?" Anna hit him gently on his head.

"Last one to Elsa's room is a loser!" She yelled, spurting off. Jack laughed and chose another route. After all, he would definitely not lose to a girl.

* * *

"Open up!" Anna said, her voice full of fake authority. She knocked loudly on her sister's door. When Elsa opened, she looked at Anna with wide eyes. She was frozen on the spot for a second, before running past her, tears in her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna asked carefully, but the white-haired lady had already gone. She then noticed Jack there, looking as shocked as the girl in front of him.

"I swear, all I did was frost the gloves she was wearing!" he said, waving his hands in attempt to convince Anna, who looked at him accusingly. "Nothing more!"

"I don't believe you," she whispered, knowing him enough to not be so surprised of his mischievousness. "I _can't _believe you."

Jack looked taken aback. "Anna, I swear!" he exclaimed, but the girl shook her head and turned. With a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. When she'd done that, she turned around once again, but Jack wasn't there anymore.

"Jack?" she called, but there was no answer. Anna sighed and exited Elsa's room. She walked through the empty halls, passing the room her father and sister were chatting. She could hear Elsa's panicked cries, but could not understand them. She wished she would and for a moment, she was tempted to pull open the door and join them. However, she didn't dare, not with Jack to support her from the shadows.

* * *

By the dinner time, Anna had made up her mind to apologize to Elsa on Jack's behalf and continue looking for the boy after eating. She entered the eating hall in her formal wear, surprising her parents. Elsa wasn't there yet. Anna curtsied, which was also something unusual, but it was only when she stood from her chair at Elsa's arrival that her father posed a question.

"Anna, what's wrong?" The girl ignored it and said loudly, so everyone could hear: "Elsa, I would like to formally apologize on Jack's behalf. What he did was unforgivable." Elsa sat down, ignoring her sister. "Will you please accept the apology?"

"I don't need an apology," Elsa said coldly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Jack Frost isn't real."

"But Jack is real!" Anna retorted back. Drops of juice spilled on the tablecloth. She bit her lip, knowing one of her parents was bound to notice that.

"Elsa's right, Anna," her mother gently said. "Jack Frost belongs to a story." Anna was surprised. It was the first time her mother joined in on the debate over Jack. "I know you feel the need to have a playing buddy, because Elsa is concentrating on her duties to become a queen in the future, but this is going out of hand."

"Mom!" she cried, not believing she was taking Elsa's side. The woman smiled at her kindly and Anna believed her. Mother knows best, doesn't she? Anna nodded, her face falling. Why would either of them lie to her anyway?

She finished her dinner without ever mentioning Jack again. Her heart was aching for her friend, who had told her that only those who believe in him can see him. That did sound like having an imaginary friend.

Anna returned to her room with sadness eating away at her heart. She gave one last look through the window at the snowmen and without bothering to change out of her fancy dress, she fell on her bed. The fall nearly broke her heart.

"Anna?" Jack questioned, jumping nervously around the mentioned girl and her bed. "Anna!" The girl didn't react to his callings, so he reached out his hand to tickle her like he had done so often. His hand went straight through her.

"Anna!" he cried, but she could not hear him anymore. He jumped on the bed next her, tried touching her hair, her shoulders, her hand. He tried pinching her cheeks, but although they reddened, Anna showed no sign of noticing him. He was invisible to her once more.

Jack sighed. He had always been afraid of the day. That Anna would one day to decide to grow up and unknowingly forget him. He calmly took a seat next to her and kissed her on the forehead, as she fell asleep. Tucking her in, he made a promise to himself. Even if Anna didn't believe in him, he would still believe in her.

**End of Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**A/N: If you're interested in me writing a longer Jack x Anna story, please let me know in the comments whether you'd like it in an AU, the world of Arendelle or in the Rise of the Guardians universe. Also, this final chapter ****_might_**** be followed by an epilogue.**

**Snowmen**

_Part three._

A memory of magic. Something stirred within Anna, causing her to trip on the ice rink Elsa had created for them. Although she had never had the elegance and balance to whirl on the frozen water, she had learned quickly from one of the best. She felt the joy overflowing her for getting back her dearest sister.

Yet a nagging feeling in her gut kept coming back. It was a warm summer day and she knew she shouldn't be having those thoughts, but every time she noticed Olaf telling something to Kristoff, who often laughed at the snowman's words, she kept recalling a boy's face.

It was a face of cold and frost. His blue eyes struck to her soul, sending shivers down her spine. As if she had been hit in her heart again by Elsa's spell, the cold seeped through her and filled her with worry. Who was he?

"You okay, sis?" Elsa laughed, offering her a hand. Anna picked it up and grinned, letting her sister pull her up. She wobbled on the skates, nearly losing her balance again and nodded excitedly. She looked past Elsa's shoulder and saw Olaf bouncing towards them, Kristoff stumping behind with Sven. She waved at them energetically and grinned.

"Want to join us?" she teased, knowing only Kristoff's clumsiness could rival hers. His blond hair shone brightly in the sun, so eye-catching compared to his dark clothes.

"Come on!" Elsa exclaimed, pulling her sister away in childish jealousy. The frozen area widened a little. Her skating was perfect and came naturally, leaving stumbling Anna bewitched.

Kristoff sighed, looking at the pair of sisters. Anna's laugh was music to his ears, but there was much too important task at hand. Olaf's words went unheard, as he could only stare at the happy sisters. He remembered how he'd first seen them and thought how much he'd love to be friends with them. Shy and awkward as he was, he never dared to approach them.

When Elsa stopped, Anna could not hit the brakes and fell forward, crashing into her sister. They fell on the ice next to each other, earning chuckles from the boy. "Are you finished?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because Anna, I would like to talk with you." The strawberry blond nodded and stood up only to fall over once more. Seeing that, Elsa burst into laughter.

"Ow," Anna muttered without enthusiasm. Kristoff offered her a hand and pulled her up, although Olaf had trotted between them, worrying about the girl. Anna got up and this time stayed up, despite accidentally hitting Olaf's nose away. The snowman hurried to find it, before anyone else (note: the reindeer) could get to it.

She followed him carefully, trying not to slip on the ice. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she piped cheerfully. Her cheeks were a healthy pink from the cold and her smile reached her eyes. The young man felt awfully bad for knowing he would be the one to destroy that happiness.

"Anna," he said, when they were far enough from the young queen. "There is someone you must have forgotten." The girl looked at him with confusion clear on her face.

"What do you mean, forgotten?" she shot quickly. She was proud of her memory – she had even remembered the trolls, hadn't she? There was no way... Suddenly, the image of a certain white-haired boy appeared in her mind. She shut her mouth.

"Well, from what he told me, he really misses you," Kristoff explained. "I would like you to try and remember him please. He is a very kind friend of mine."

Anna knew the instant Kristoff mentioned the person was a he that it was the one in her mind. White hair, pale skin, blue eyes. A grin one should never forget, full of mischief and adventures.

"What's his name?" she asked, her heart beating erratically in anxiety to know the stranger's name. She stared into her friend's eyes with concern and longing written clear on her face. Kristoff smiled weakly.

"His name is Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

The swirling snowflakes behind her window tempted Anna. This winter wasn't the work of her sister, although she so wanted to believe it was. The rapidly falling tiny flakes, which intensified in the dimming light into thick threads of snow, were calling out to her. She was itching to build a snowman.

Not a magical snowman, heavens no, Olaf would be impossible to top, but a regular, ordinary snowman. She jumped out of her bed and dressed quickly into her usual day wear, only adding gloves for the adventure.

Kristoff's words hadn't sparked a memory in her mind. The name – Jack Frost – stayed unfamiliar and if anything, she was glad to have a name to the face in her mind.

She exited through the kitchen door, running into the snowfall with glee. She spun around, arms wide and laughed freely. Elsa was asleep, yet it was snowing. Snowing! In the middle of July!

A snowball hit her head and she turned around to see who threw it. No one was there, but a snowman was building itself. The girl grinned. "Show yourself!" she said regally, taking the pose of her sister. It only earned another snowball coming her way – this time, also from her back.

Anna turned around again and seeing no one, she burst out laughing. "Okay, come on out!" she called. "I won't bite."

Another snowball. Again from her behind. The door to the kitchen was open and Anna blinked. There! She caught a glimpse of something white and snowy. She shot towards the door and was caught into the arms of a slender figure. Her eyes widened: she hadn't imagined it. There really had been a boy.

"Hi there, snowflake," she heard an alluring voice say. She looked up – the young man, not a boy, was taller than she was. His blue hooded sweater was crispy from cold, but he was grinning mischievously.

"Frost?" she questioned, not believing her eyes. Memories flooded her mind. The snowmen they built together every year. "Jack!" she cried, hugging him tight. Jack laughed and let a ball of snow drop on her neck and under her clothes. The girl squealed from the sudden cold.

"That's for forgetting me," he grinned and Anna hit him gently. Jack did not let go. He leaned closer and whispered softly in her ear and although his words were swallowed by the wind, Anna could perfectly hear what he had said.

* * *

"Elsa! Psst! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna squealed, jumping onto her sister's bed. Elsa had stopped locking her door for the night, but she had never expected Anna to barge in like when they were children.

"Anna, go back to sleep," she groaned, but Anna didn't stop.

"Come on! Hurry up!" she said happily. "You have to wake up!" She bounced on the bed and landed on her back. "I'm awake," she said dramatically. "Jack's awake! So you _must_ wake up!"

"Jack?" Elsa questioned. Anna raised her head and grinned at the boy who was still invisible to her sister. She leaned closer to her sister.

"You just have to believe!" she yelled into her ear. Elsa yanked up, looking startled. Anna giggled along with Jack, whose chuckles sounded like tinkling of bells to the ice queen.

"Believe in what?" Elsa asked now, getting tired of her sister's strange actions. It was like the dinners they'd had together as children. A snowball hit her from behind. Anna was in front of her, so there was only one way. Her eyes widened and as she turned, she was faced with a white-haired boy who looked disappointed the snowball had missed it's initial target.

"Jack Frost?" Elsa exclaimed unbelieving. "He's real?" she turned to Anna who nodded. She was smiling happily. "How?"

"You just have to believe," the girl shrugged, pretending she was always able to see him. Jack flew over and ruffled her hair, earning a measuring once-over from the white-haired girl. She saw him lean closer to her sister and heard him whisper the golden words from far-away times.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

* * *

"You like her," Elsa stated. Having heard how it was all Jack's idea to wake Elsa up in the middle of the night (just for the kicks, of course), she saw through his false pretense. "So what do you want from me?"

"Nothing really," Jack shrugged, watching the strawberry blond talk sweetly with Olaf, the talking snowman. "Just thought I'll let you know beforehand." He had always been there, watching over her, making sure that if she slipped on ice and fell, she would land in snow. He'd seen her grow into the woman she was and that itself was a gift even Elsa couldn't take away.

"This is Olaf," Anna hurried forward, tugging the snowman behind. "And he likes _warm_ hugs."

"Nice to meet you, Olaf. I'm Jack," he squatted in front of him. "And I like Anna."

**End of Part Three**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: I still own nothing. This epilogue was spur of the moment.**

**A/N 2: i have started writing another Jack x Anna story. It is called "Artists of the Floating World" and although only the intro is available for reading now, you are free to check it out. **

**Epilogue**

The world was still asleep. The moon had risen above the dormant country and in the light of it, only one girl was longingly looking out of the window. The tiny snowflakes falling in a perpetual motion and she tried hard to listen to their sound.

It had been exactly 221 days ago she had seen him and when he left, she had never imagined it would be so hard. She missed him greatly.

A knock on her door woke her from her reverie. She jumped up and hurried to the door immediately. Behind the door stood the queen herself, bringing cups of hot chocolate and cookies on a tray. "Still can't sleep?" she asked and Anna nodded, letting her sister in.

"Sorry," she muttered, avoiding her eyes. Elsa grinned. She placed the tray on the table and turned to her sister.

"You know, I'm kind of jealous," she confessed. "We were finally united and then Jack returned." She laughed gently. "But of course, you know all that." Anna didn't look at her, feeling shamed of herself. Elsa leaned closer to her and whispered mischievously: "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Elsa threw a snowball at her sister. Anna laughed and ducked, avoiding being hit. She quickly threw a ball towards the attacker, but it missed. Their intention to build a snowman had been fulfilled quickly and not so ready to return, they engaged in a battle of snowballs. The queen was quicker and it seemed to be one-sided war, because all Anna seemed to be able to do was duck.

"Need help?" a voice asked behind her, scaring the wits out of her. She jumped up with a shriek and was hit in the head with a snowball, earning a chuckle from Elsa. Anna rubbed the snow out of her eyes, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yo, Elsa!" he waved at the blond queen who grinned widely.

"Hi, Jack!" she called back. "Did I get her?"

"You sure did," he laughed, pulling the princess closer to him. Anna looked from one to the other. "You knew!" she suddenly exclaimed, staring unbelievingly at her sister. She didn't notice Jack's grip around her waist tightening.

"What did you think then?" the older girl teased Anna. "That I'd just randomly show up for a snowball fight even when we have fun every day?" She laughed. "You're not so stupid!" She sent another snowball flying towards the two, but Jack pulled the girl out of the way. They fell in the snow, Anna on top of him.

"I missed you," he whispered. Then, noticing another snowball flying their way, he shifted, pushing the girl on the ground. The snowball hit his head and he was tempted to get revenge for that. However, he noticed the girl under her and grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Anna," he said, leaning closer. "I want to try something." The girl wriggled, trying to get up.

"Watch out," she whispered anxiously. "She'll strike any second!" Jack chuckled softly, ignoring her warnings and leaned even closer.

"She won't hit you, if I'm like that, will she?" he teased.

"But you'll get.." she started, but was cut off by Jack's cold lips meeting hers. Anna's eyes widened. Her heart fluttered. She could feel her face redden and by feeling Jack smile against her lips, she assumed he could too.

"Oh," they heard a cold voice behind them say. Jack pulled away from the girl and turned his head. Elsa was there, hurling a shiny snowball in her hand. The moment Jack looked away from Anna, the blond threw it in his face.

"Very charming, Elsa," Jack snorted, getting up. He pulled Anna along, making sure to have her close. The queen raised questioningly an eyebrow.

"Life's too short," she shrugged and winked at her sister. "I'll be in my room, if you two should need me for anything." Before Anna could recover from what had happened, she was gone. Jack laughed loudly and pulled her up, flying them both in the air. The girl, afraid of falling, gripped him tightly and the boy, getting encouragement from that, spun them faster.

"Jack!" she squealed. The young man held her carefully, swirling her in the air. "Don't let go!" She giggled. Jack pretended to drop her, making her heart race even faster.

"I love you, Anna," he confessed with a small smile. He stopped midair. "If you don't love me back, I'm dropping you here," he added, when the girl didn't reply.

Anna looked down. They were a little too high for her liking, but if Jack was serious, two could play that game. "Oh, Jack," she sighed. "And I was just going to tell you Elsa had promised to let me come adventuring for the next year... And now you go, saying stuff like that."

Jack nearly dropped her.

"I can have you for a whole year?" he questioned, surprised the ice queen would show such generosity towards him.

"Uhuh," she nodded excitedly. "For your whole life," she whispered dramatically. Jack spun her around with a grin.

"I would never have it any other way," he whispered, kissing her gently. Then, almost as an afterthought, he pulled away. "What about.."

"The thing you told me when I remembered you?" She grinned back. "Elsa said we'll get one, if we don't get out of hand like last year." It was the first time Anna saw Jack's face lit up so childishly.

"We're going to get a talking snowman!" he exclaimed. "We shall name it Anna!" The girl nudged him with a small smile.

"No," she argued. "We'll name him Button." Jack laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Alright, snowflake," he murmured. "As long as I can call you my own."

**End of Story**


End file.
